


[35/75] 極度混亂

by springtoffee



Series: 無關愛情 [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 35 / 75 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	[35/75] 極度混亂

李翰洁將門關起的一霎那，幾乎打碎了韓胜宇多年來保持的好風度。

他的神情僵硬，眼神冰冷。不想嚇到還在同樓層的孩子，韓胜宇默默站起身，握緊手中的物品，走到陽台外。

昨晚做得有點過，半夜人醒了堅持要走，韓胜宇看著曹承衍一身狼狽搖搖晃晃的背影，有一瞬想叫他留下，又沒有什麼好理由，只得讓他去。

明兒個一早再去看看他狀況吧。心裡這麼想著，擔心他自己沒處理好，早上發起了低燒就不好了。

不想卻看見李翰洁以保護者姿態當他的面甩門。

他怎麼敢?  
曹承衍居然讓他以保護者自居?

總是這樣，拿著無邪甜美的微笑對著他，開朗樂觀自信幽默，曹承衍只把屬於陽光的一面給他看，卻能夠在李翰洁面前卸下面具哭泣。

韓胜宇不由自主握緊手中物什，那是曹承衍常戴的一道手鍊，聽說是他媽媽在他二十歲時送的生日禮物，紀念意義非常的一項物品。昨晚可能是扯到了什麼，手鍊的卡準鬆了，滑落在他的床鋪上頭。

韓胜宇任由手鍊上頭的細碎金屬物質輾壓他的手心，卻抵不過內心掙扎紛亂的思緒。

……………

曹承衍昨晚不應該來找他的。  
雖然他很清楚知道，他一定會來。畢竟他是一個這麼心細又膽大的人。

…………………

真的膽大。  
韓胜宇這輩子就沒碰過比曹承衍更大膽的人了。

分明知道自己心中放著別人，卻勾著眼神看著他說，”反正哥現在也不能常見到那人，不能讓我當代替品嗎?” 

“我可以做哥想做的任何事情。” 白玉般滑順的面頰，小狐狸般勾人的眼角，修長的四肢，挺俏的臀，韓胜宇有一度真的把曹承衍錯看成自己心中的那個人。

那個人是如此潔淨，高如神祉，韓胜宇一直以來只能仰望，從不敢伸手觸碰，怕褻瀆了那人的美好。

然而有個身形俊秀、型貌相彷的曹承衍出現了，舔著唇角對他說，”你就算把我搞壞了也沒關係。” 韓胜宇幾乎要瘋了。

他把他幾年來的思念和遐想，一股腦的全施在曹承衍身上。

他是這麼急躁、這麼粗魯，他知道自己恐怕沒有做好足夠的拓展，卻因為感受到曹承衍體內的濕與熱，忍不住一挺到底，讓他緊緊的、完完整整的被他貫穿。

其實他應該挺習慣的? 

沒有想像中的撕裂或者痛苦，韓胜宇挺腰深入的時候，看著曹承衍的背，心裡想的是，’沒想到這小子挺熟絡的? 居然連擴張都不怎麼需要，可以直接容納他，該不會是常做吧?’

這麼一想，韓胜宇覺得沒有必要疼惜，你情我願的成人遊戲，他需要性欲的宣洩，可能曹承衍需要肉體的充實，各取所需而已，何必放什麼真心。

炮友關係。

這樣定義後，韓胜宇覺得清楚也舒坦了許多。沒有心靈包袱，讓首次有機會品嘗暢快淋漓性愛的韓胜宇，對這樣的親密接觸有些欲罷不能。

曹承衍在舞台上非常性感。

他的一扭腰，一甩腿，被緊身長褲包裹的臀部曲線，他柔韌的腰部線條，還有一雙筆直修長的雙腿，再加上他跳舞時常不自覺加上的小動作，韓胜宇很多時候，光是在後頭看著，就覺得自己硬了。

有段時間韓胜宇總給曹承衍丟眼神，晚上趁著眾人入睡了以後，曹承衍會從自己的房間摸出來，偷偷從防火梯走下樓，然後輕手輕腳的走進樓下宿舍的韓胜宇個人房間。

房子隔音設備做得不錯，他們總是把窗戶關緊，連門縫也堵著，開啟空調還有音樂，在裡面盡情的做愛。

曹承衍不敢喊，真受不了的時候他會把自己埋在枕頭裡，然後發出小貓般的嗚咽聲。韓胜宇是足球運動員，腰力特別足、體力也特別好。  
曹承衍雖然也是運動員，但他是承受的一方，相形弱勢和辛苦，到最後要不被做得昏了過去，就是反手推著韓胜宇細細求饒。

韓胜宇喜歡聽他隱忍時的悶哼，喜歡逼著他鄰近瘋狂的時候，無法抑制地從喉間溢出的細喊。曹承衍聲音細高，磨在他最無法忍受的時候讓人很有成就感。

韓胜宇也愛他緊緻滑嫩的皮膚，總戀戀不捨的想整個掌握，撫觸他的全部。更別說動情到深處時，會微微發顫的背脊，那有如天使翅膀般的蝴蝶骨，隨著曹承衍身形難耐的上下起伏，  
韓胜宇顧不了自己仍埋在他深處，將他往身前一撈，面頰貼上他的背，極盡厮磨啃舐。

一開始韓胜宇挺感謝曹承衍的貼心，他總是自動自發背過身，他說 ”哥你不看到臉的話，應該就不會有牴觸。” 

所以他們做過所有的後入姿勢，站立著的、趴跪著、攀附桌沿、跪立小沙發上，甚至連上下位，曹承衍都有辦法背對跪著，那個姿勢吞吐之刺激令韓胜宇頭皮發麻，一不小心幾乎很快就交代過去了。

不管做得多狠多累，曹承衍轉過身來的臉上交織著汗水，卻總是甜甜的對他笑，”哥那你快睡吧，我回去了。”

到後來，韓胜宇覺得自己幾乎快要恨上這句話了。

回去? 去哪裡?  
去李翰洁身旁，帶著我的氣味窩到他的懷抱裡嗎?  
那你幹嘛來? 一個人滿足不了你?

曹承衍你真行，把兩個人玩弄於股掌，你有沒有心? 你的心被狗啃了吧。

如果李翰洁是保護者，那他是什麼? 人體按摩棒?   
曹承衍的個人慰藉用品?  
他還沒有那麼賤。

尤其是又看見李翰洁私底下趁他不注意看著他的目光。  
包含著譴責、不滿與不贊同。  
韓胜宇很惱火，你不管好自己的小狐狸，讓他爬上我的床，現在居然還敢來指責我?

很多時候，韓胜宇在曹承衍身上留下的痕跡幾乎是刻意為之。他的手勁大，曹承衍皮膚又細，往往緊捏兩下，就可以掐出個青紫的印記。

韓胜宇想，如果他無法消弭心裡的不舒服，那麼至少，他要有人比他更痛。

……………

前一晚在會場不期然遇見的人，讓韓胜宇失了分寸。  
VICTION那天並沒有被安排演出，他卻單獨到會場來見他。

韓胜宇一頭汗的從場上下來，那人就在休息室旁笑盈盈地看著他，好一陣子沒見到，這個弟弟出落得更俊秀水靈，即使簡單打扮也好看得不得了。  
“哥，表演的好棒。” 他這樣高興的衝過來，按往常一般的將自己投入隊長懷中，歡喜的摟著韓胜宇的背。

韓胜宇有一瞬僵直，他習慣性的回摟住自己隊裡的寶貝，然後猛然想起身後還跟著一群現任隊友。

眾人紛紛對VICTION前輩彎腰行禮，只有曹承衍挺直了背，只給對方一個點頭微笑作數。

這可以說是沒有禮貌的無視行為惹怒了鄭秀彬，“哥，你隊上有個挺沒禮貌的傢伙啊。” 忙內護短，總擔心自己家哥哥到新地方受累，辛苦當隊長還得看隊員臉色，故意這樣揚著聲音。  
韓胜宇不敢看曹承衍，他只能把家裡小忙內拖到一旁哄著，”你承衍哥是咱們前輩來著，不行禮也是對的。” 

“不喜歡你被人欺負嘛。” 感情自家小孩這回是來護犢子的。  
“沒有的事，幾個弟弟都挺聽話乖巧的，不辛苦，也沒人敢欺負你哥我啊。” 

“哥，我吃醋了。你現在都幫別人說話，不護著我了。”  
“不護你我護誰呢?” 揉著他的頭髮，韓胜宇一臉寵溺。

“最愛的弟弟?” 小孩說話總帶著甜膩的尾音，明明也二十歲了，跟金曜漢同年甚至還大上幾個月，在韓胜宇眼中，他永遠是練習生時代那個可愛的小不點。

當年才十五歲的鄭秀彬就好像現在的孫東杓一樣，小小幼幼的又乖巧嘴又甜，幾個哥哥都把他捧在手上當寶。韓胜宇記得自己最喜歡逗他，看著他無可奈何又氣嘟嘟的臉，總讓韓胜宇覺得可愛極了。

韓胜宇回想起過往種種，舊時回憶排山倒海的湧上，他猛然發現。  
眼前這個自己總是放在心底，護在手心的忙內，和曹承衍可說是沒有一絲一毫的相像之處。真要說可能像誰，像金宇碩還差不多。

韓胜宇突然覺得自己搞錯了很多事情，臉色隱隱難看了起來。

………………

是晚，當曹承衍來敲門的時候，韓胜宇其實是擋在門口不打算給他進的。

“回去，我今天心情不好。”  
曹承衍眼中掃過一抹難堪，他擠出微笑說，”不是這樣的時候，才更需要瘋狂一下，遺忘煩惱?”

所以，看見鄭秀彬和他在一起的樣子，對曹承衍來說是適合瘋狂一下的嗎?  
韓胜宇雙眼危險的緊瞇，伸手卡住他的手腕，一把拉了進來，門一關便壓在門板上對著曹承衍美麗的頸項懲罰性的舔噬了起來。

曹承衍找了機會把自己翻過身去，趴覆在門板上以手肘支撐著，承受韓胜宇的需索。

韓胜宇今天沒開音樂，房間裡安靜的不行，雖然房間在角落，隔著牆板另一頭是大客廳，三更半夜已經沒有人逗留，但是金宇碩的房間在對門，曹承衍必須施力氣不讓自己一再往門板上撞，恐怕發出茲呀的聲響，引起金宇碩的注意。

韓胜宇今天特別暴躁，應該說每回想到鄭秀彬的時候他的情緒都是低落的。曹承衍太知道那種求而不得的感受，所以他刻意更放軟了腰，讓韓胜宇掐著他一次又一次的進攻。

埋在手彎裡的臉頰上，不光是汗，更多的其實是未能體貼做足前戲硬上逼出來的生理性眼淚，曹承衍知道韓胜宇不會花太多時間在他身上，畢竟他又不是他的誰，所以每回來找韓胜宇前，曹承衍都會在浴室自己稍微擴張潤滑一下。

只是通常韓胜宇不會衝得這麼快，進的這麼狠。  
原來只是見到心中所念的人，對一個人的影響竟然這麼大。  
曹承衍突然覺得自己有點賤，像李翰洁說的，他就是找虐。  
他咬緊了自己的唇，害怕一放鬆，喉頭梗著的嗚咽就會漏出來，他不能在韓胜宇面前哭，他還沒那個資格。

只是個肉體上發洩需求的存在，幹嘛拿眼淚來勒贖感情?

在床上又折騰了許久，曹承衍已經無暇顧及其他，他只能緊緊咬著枕頭，用幾乎將自己悶死的力氣不讓無法抑制的呻吟傳出去。

醒過來的時候身上一片狼藉，他幾乎是彈跳驚醒的。韓胜宇不喜歡人睡他的床，即使是隊裡頭他最疼的孫東杓也一樣。

一轉臉，對上的是側著身的韓胜宇對著他看的深幽眸子，不知是剛被他吵醒，還是根本沒睡，曹承衍一看他的神色就馬上退縮了，  
”不小心睡著了。”他驚慌失措的幾乎從床上摔下去，還是韓胜宇撈住他一隻手臂，才沒讓他跌跤。

“謝…謝。我，我馬上就走。” 曹承衍默默抽回自己手臂，從地上撿起衣物隨意往身上套，他又累又痛，嘴角無法自己的垂落，他覺得現在怎麼也擠不出笑容，無法可想只能低著頭說 ”哥你睡吧，我走了。” 

因為不敢回頭，所以他看不見韓胜宇看著他，那灰黝莫辨的神色。

………………………

早上從自個兒房間裡出來的曹承衍，因為後來睡得不錯，起床後反而覺得精神奕奕的。跟在他後方出來的李翰洁拍著他的腰催促他去吃點東西。

“囉嗦。” 笑著抱怨並伸著懶腰的曹承衍，走進客廳看見陽台上的韓胜宇時，內心一跳，伸高的雙手不好意思的收了回來。

“哥怎麼這麼早過來?” 不由自主的，腳步還是往那裡邁。

“出來說說話吧。” 韓胜宇側頭點了點身旁的位置，示意他靠近。

小動物本能，曹承衍彷彿嗅到了山雨欲來的氣息。他看著韓胜宇的臉許久，而後緩緩搖著頭，拒絕靠近。

韓胜宇笑了。

他聳聳肩從陽台走回室內，不過來也罷，在哪說都是一樣的。

靠近曹承衍耳際的時候，曹承衍本來想躲，大庭廣眾的，影響不好。  
韓胜宇抓著他的肩不讓他逃，湊在身旁的語調有多溫柔，字句便有多冰冷。

“我們結束吧，以後別再來了。” 他說。

臨走之前拉過曹承衍的手，把細緻的手鍊子穩穩放在他手心。

曹承衍看著他的背影，只覺得手中的鍊子有千斤重，  
他握不住，卻又動彈不得，只能讓它嗖的一下，墜落在大理石的地板上。

他的心彷彿也像那條精細的鍊子般，沉沉的墜落，  
破碎成一片一片的。

END


End file.
